Light Of Creation
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: /Blindshipping/ Cuando el Sacerdote Shadi Shin exclamo a vox populi con su ultimo aliento de vida que: Muto Yugi era uno de los niños benditos para formar parte de la conciencia colectiva de Prana nadie espero a que punto o barrera, mucho menos el Faraón que lo veía aparecer envuelto en luz frente a él con la simple excusa de un: Te amo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊**_ __ _ **戯**_ __ _ **王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de m**_ _ **ú**_ _ **ltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Sean bienvenidos y bienvenidas a mi primer Blindshippining! Ya que son Atem y Yugi ¿Ese es el término no? Para leer mis Prideshipping recomiendo Diamante Negro y Mental Revolution, para un Rivalshipping (Tanto de re-encarnaciones como de vidas pasadas Atem/Seth) les recomiendo mi historia Dimensión Distorsionada. Heme aquí.**_

 _ **Advertencias**_ _ **: Las que ustedes quieran imaginar, este manuscrito es de total y libre interpretación.**_

 _ **Género**_ _ **: Espiritual, psicológico y romántico.**_

 _ **Música opcional para leer**_ _ **: Don't Die Before I do (Rammstein álbum: Rosenrot) y All Is Full Of Love (Bjork)**_

 **Light Of Creation**

…

 **Prologo**

 **Otro Mundo.** **Teóricamente: 3.000 A.C. Palacio del Faraón.**

 **Narración Particular: Muto Yugi.**

El disco solar emitía una luz impoluta y efervescente, tan blanca que el mismo generaba un bellísimo prisma de colores al diseminar el fulgor de cada rayo que enviaba a la tierra, aun así frente al trono del regente de este imperio esa luz cubre su semblante entero como una inconmensurable aureola, no se ha dignado a levantarse. Sus brazos descansan aletargados en los descansa-brazos de oro, mando a retirar a toda la guardia real que lo custodiaba, apenas me vieron aparecer esgrimieron lanzas y espadas en mi contra para defender tu vida: Solo puedo ver la pregunta inconclusa en esos ansiados labios, que; aunque morenos tienen un ligero tinte rosa, reí por lo bajo, ni siquiera yo sé cómo pude llegar ante ti. Impones y predominas más que la vida misma y el sol, eres un hombre muy sabio y lleno de conocimiento, tú sola presencia me hace estremecer. Eres un líder un ser intocable, sonrió ampliamente aun sin mediar palabra y ahí es cuando creo que tu expresión cambia. Estas intentando adivinar: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Te llevaste el Rompecabezas del Milenio contigo porque me dijiste que no debías seguir poniendo nuestras vidas… _mi vida_. En riesgo de muerte, querías que viviera, que fuera pleno, íntegro y feliz. Pero que la alegría de estar conectado a mi alma, mente y corazón de nueva cuenta te había llenado de algarabía y amor, el poder tener a cada una de mis células bajo tu control de nuevo, cada una moviéndose a la orden de tu mando y energía, ser uno nuevamente, te reprendiste y reíste mentalmente conmigo, tomamos la cadena del Objeto Milenario juntos y agradecimos ser de nuevo un solo ser, quiero reír con eso que me dijiste: Que había sido un pensamiento egoísta querer acapararme de nuevo, ser dueño de un cuerpo ajeno pero que te pertenecía por mandato divino solo como ''tu recipiente'' pero que mi pureza te haría quebrantar cada ley para salvarme de la muerte una y otra vez. Hasta el fin de los tiempos. Oír de tus labios que eran los míos al mismo tiempo decir: _Te extrañe Aibou_. Me hizo inmensamente feliz y eso te hizo mucho más pleno a ti que a mí. Me regañaste también por ser un imán de peligros y lloraste lagrimas que solo yo podía ver porque en si tú fuiste el causante una vez más de tales desavenencias, pero ¿No comprendes aunque eso no importa? Si debo estar en peligro de muerte para que aparezcas en un rayo de energía solar, prestada por el mismísimo dios Atón solo para reclamarme como tuyo, no me importaría nunca.

― ¿Sabes? ― acaricie mi frente y sentí el enorme triangulo blanco y fulgurante que lucía permanentemente en ella ahora, te veo inspirar profundamente y prestarme toda tu atención, estas deseoso de saber, de lanzarte sobre mí y apretarme con esos fuertes brazos ataviados en oro― Nunca podría haber vivido una vida plena sin ti a mi lado…― sonreí con tanta alegría en mi corazón que este golpeaba contra mi costillar haciéndole daño, me tome del pecho y note como te exaltaste, estuviste a punto de erguirte de tu puesto como el regente y protector de millares entre millares, abandonar tu título deliberadamente y venir a mi lado― Vivimos mucho tiempo compartiendo un solo corazón…― apreté más fuerte mi agarre en mi pecho y cristalinas lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas, brillaban tanto, ahora yo emito tanta luz que el termino: _Hikari_ que una vez seleccionaron para mi ahora es literal― Una mente…― te sonreí con el rostro empapado y sé que tu aliento se cortó en tu garganta― Un espíritu y alma…― mire al suelo y mis ojos solo podían ver colores, saliendo de cada piedra de cada átomo de oxigeno la luz de sol iba a hacerme perder la cordura pero lo más hermoso ahí eres tú, estas echo de energía dorada y celestial, apaciguadora, subyugante, imponente, agresiva, hostil…eres perfecto― Volver a estar juntos…solo fueron dos minutos como máximo pero mi mente se conectó con algo muchísimo más superior a la mente colectiva de Prana…pasaron los días y note como mi presencia no era notada por mi abuelo, por mis amigos…los asustaba muchas veces…¿Cuándo llegaste Yugi? Tantas veces lo escuche que me aburrí, solo podía ver luces y un día simplemente…― no podía con el dolor…todos me habían olvidado porque yo había desaparecido de la conciencia colectiva de la humanidad― Solamente un día note que ya nadie me veía, nadie me oía, no estaba en el plano de los mortales…el Sacerdote Shadi Shin…el me guio por muchos caminos, se sorprendió al ver que uno de los niños benditos para formar a Prana realmente lo había superado…ya nadie recordaba a los Objetos del Milenio, ahora son reliquias sin poder alguno en museos manejados por nuestros amigos: Los Ishtar. Kaiba tenía la intensión de venir hasta acá, pero el Cubo Quantum desapareció junto con muchas cosas, y simplemente cuando el ''Recipiente del Faraón'' desapareció de esa dimensión, también cambio el curso de la historia…― alce la vista y note como estabas temblando, cada nervio estaba indignado y enardecido― Yo soy Prana ahora…― mire mis manos y despedían una película de luz, estoy usando un traje muy raro solo apareció sobre mi piel es tan blanco y repele destellos de colores, mi cabello ondea solo como si estuviera bajo el agua y mis ojos resplandecen o eso es lo que me dice Shadi aun estando muerto.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― al fin me hablas, al fin te has erguido de tu trono tienes los puños apretados y por fin veo tu rostro, ese perfil es mil veces más hermoso de lo que varias veces vi. Tan imponente y varonil, tan rudo y delicado, realmente le haces honor al título de hijo del sol…y esos ojos imposiblemente rojos, cual diamantes brillantes hechos de magma, exhibes seguridad, plenitud y entrega eres una fuerza irresistible y yo un objeto inamovible…¿Sabes que eso solo termina en un choque violento donde uno de los dos acabara siendo parte del otro al desaparecer? tu rostro esta estoico como siempre pero delgados hilos de luz que sé que son lagrimas bañan tus mejillas, estas tan malditamente feliz de escuchar toda esa verborrea y tan furico a la vez.

―Te amo…Atem: ¿Hay acaso otra razón para estar aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (**_ _ **遊 戯 王**_ _ **, Yū**_ __ _ **gi**_ __ _ **ō**_ _ **;?, lit.:**_ _ **«**_ _ **El rey de los juegos**_ _ **»**_ _ **) , es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, que ha dado lugar a una franquicia, además de múltiples series de anime, juegos de cartas y numerosos videojuegos.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Sean bienvenidos y bienvenidas a mi primer Blindshippining! Ya que son Atem y Yugi ¿Ese es el término no? Para leer mis Prideshipping recomiendo Diamante Negro y Mental Revolution, para un Rivalshipping (Tanto de re-encarnaciones como de vidas pasadas Atem/Seth) les recomiendo mi historia Dimensión Distorsionada. Heme aquí.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Las que ustedes quieran imaginar, este manuscrito es de total y libre interpretación.**_

 _ **Género: Espiritual, psicológico y romántico.**_

 _ **Música opcional para leer: Don't Die Before I do (Rammstein álbum: Rosenrot) y All Is Full Of Love (Bjork)**_

 **Light Of Creation**

…

 **Otro Mundo.** **Teóricamente: 3.000 A.C. Palacio del Faraón.**

El que una vez fue llamado: _El Faraón sin Nombre._ Ahora vivía plenamente gobernando la tierra que le arrancaron de su seno a la corta edad mortal de diecisiete años, estaba ataviado en una túnica faraónica completamente ceremonial y particular, normalmente y únicamente para los entierros se vestían de blanco. Eso inclusive se conserva hasta los días actuales en las tradiciones musulmanas, el blanco es aridez y muerte, es sequía y mal augurio pero en ese plano celestial, al estar todos en una mejor y plena vida el blanco debía ser lucido con coquetería y con gracilidad, con aceptación y agradecimiento. Estaban en los dominios de los dioses, pero aun así el añadía negro a su vestimenta, su túnica era de algodón egipcio negro con muchos bordados de algodón blanco, rojo y dorado, las argollas de oro en los lóbulos de sus orejas pesaban varios quilates del metal más perfecto y codiciado del planeta, brazaletes de oro hasta los codos, tocados del mismo material en los bíceps: Eran las representaciones de las diosas protectoras del Faraón, _Uadyet y Nejbet,_ el portento de las hombreras de oro cual cuernos de toro sobre su capa roja granate y negro en el interior pesaban lo que se suponía _debían_ para que el regente supiera el peso que cargaban sus hombros: La riqueza y la vida de su pueblo, estaba sentado regio escuchando a un escribano quien le recitaba los avances que habían logrado esos días en cuanto a las reformas que ahora planeaba para su reinado. No se molestaba en parpadear o mostrar gesticulación alguna más que asentir cada tanto dando su aprobación y/o bendición para ejecutar cualquier orden o acción, sus sandalias eran de cuero perfumado y también tenía las pantorrillas forradas en oro, el tocado del Ojo que Todo lo Ve del antiguo Egipto lucia en su frente, y en su cuello colgaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Su símbolo más sagrado de autoridad divina, aun le traía mucha melancolía y anhelo el tenerlo en su cuello, era la prueba que garantizaba la seguridad absoluta de sus camaradas en la actualidad. La seguridad de su Aibou. De su niño echo de luz, solo sonrió fantasmagóricamente por lo bajo, fue casi totalmente imperceptible. Yugi, pensar en él le llenaba el corazón de esa misma luz que despedían sus ojos, hacia sus venas hincharse e inundarse de esa luz hasta hacerlo estallar. Ya no eran uno pero pudo sentir claramente como su alma lo convocaba, estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa nuevamente y tuvo que atender al llamado, con el permiso de sus deidades volvió a ocupar el cuerpo de su re-encarnación y en dos movimientos acabar con la aberración de la pérfida oscurana que se había vuelto Divá. No soporto ver como Kaiba Seto, a quien consideraba digno rival y un camarada se sacrificaba solo para invocarlo. Pero no soporto la locura misma al ver los hermosos ojos amatistas de Yugi apagarse, ceder ante la oscuridad y la muerte. Actuó y una vez más: Estuvieron juntos, una sola alma, mente y corazón. Mostro todo su poder en la clara advertencia de que nada ni nadie podía tocar a Yugi, estaba bajo su amparo y protección eternos. La eternidad era un breve suspiro comparado a un segundo compartiendo las mismas células y los mismos latidos que ese maravilloso muchacho. Tanto tiempo, fundidos en una sola entidad logro crear un lazo irrompible, Yugi le conto sobre el lazo rojo de la unión eterna de su cultura, pero: ¿Un simple hilo rojo atado al meñique? No, para nada imposible…una firme cadena de grueso acero era lo que los unía y no de un dedo sino que estaba anclada en sus corazones, el estar separados era anti-natural. Era un tabú para Atem, pero sabía que su niño debía hacer su vida. Pero por eso mismo no dejaba el color negro atrás, Yugi siempre se vestía de negro, le pego sus gustos ciertamente pero era más profundo que eso simplemente. El color negro es la gama de todos los colores en existencia, todos ellos mesclados sin orden alguno dentro de un todo incomprensible para los demás, pero él podía entender y ver cada centella de color fundido en el negro gracias a Muto Yugi, su _Hikari_. Lograba cosas increíbles. Como hacerlo amar ese color, hacerlo sonreír siendo que su naturaleza era la de alguien preparado para montar en las alas de un demoniaco dragón camino a una guerra, un líder dispuesto a matar y morir por su pueblo y sus seres amados, un pensador, un sabio al que los más ancianos rogaban consejo, pero ese niño lograba enternecer su milenario y ahora muy viejo corazón a puntos patológicos, extrañaba su sonrisa, su risa, la inocencia de sus ojos, velar su sueño, susurrarle palabras de amor al oído desde su mente logrando que el menor gimiera excitado entre sueños correspondiéndole totalmente, Yugi había sido suyo tantas veces dentro del rompecabezas, aun sin estar dormido el chico podía sentirlo acariciarlo, tocarlo, jugar con cada partícula que lo componía al nipón siempre le ardían los labios de tanto trabajo que le daba mientras este hacia su vida cotidiana, solamente sabía que ese niño le pertenecía en todas las formas posibles, eran una sola persona, un solo ser un solo sentir. Cuando se separaron fue la agonía misma para ambos, no soporto ver sus lágrimas cuando acabo la Batalla Ceremonial así que se despidió dándoles la espalda, de otra forma hubiera corrido a sus brazos dejando la puerta al Otro Mundo cerrarse solo para nunca ser separados otra vez. Justo en el momento donde soltó un suspiro que se llevaba parte de su alegría como cada día: Abrió los ojos totalmente impactado hasta que la atmosfera los seco de golpe. Un violento rayo de luz había caído en el salón del trono con la fuerza de un relámpago, todos sus guardias alzaron sus armas, estaban temblando del pánico pero no iban a dejar que nada dañase la integridad física de su Faraón. No paso un solo segundo para que esa luz se diseminara mientras adquiría la forma física de la naturaleza de un líquido, era enceguecedora pero le transmitió tanta paz y calidez…ahí lo comprendió todo. Solo alguien se sentía así en toda la tela de la existencia, dilato tanto los ojos que sintió las corneas doler y resonar.

― **¡Retrocedan!** ― bramo con un tono de voz que extermino cada sonido vivo de cada susurro en todo ese plano espiritual. Todo fue silencio por dos segundos que parecieron mil eternidades, sus hombres bajaron las lanzas y las espadas fuera de tres de sus cinco sentidos― Retírense…

― ¡Pero su majestad! ― Atem observo furioso a sus guardias, ninguno dejaba de lucir realmente afásico y sudando en frio.

―He ordenado su retirada. Acaten ordenes, no hay ninguna amenaza aquí― dictamino cual juez de forma impertérrita y los veinte hombres entrenados casi desde la cuna para defender al Faraón solo pudieron obedecer. Una vez la luz termino de retirarse solo dio paso a una silueta aún más brillante. No pudo procesar lo que veía, era inaudito, irresoluble y sin lógica―… ¿A-Aibou? ― debía ser una visión, una alucinación, un espejismo y rogaba porque nunca saliera del trance de ser así el asunto. La lógica murió en el instante que vio a Yugi delante de él, sonriéndole de una forma tan pacifica, solo sabía que era él ¿Qué más importaba? Para Atem nada. Solo su niño. Vestía de una forma extraña tan comprensible como incomprensible. Era un blanco totalmente inmaculado como la explosión de energía pura de una súper-nova, resplandecía y parecía ser una especie de gabardina lisa y blanca sobre un traje muy similar a su guardarropa de siempre, pantalones ceñidos, camisa de vestir fina y escarchada y una botas muy rebeldes pero muy suaves a la vista. Todo era blanco. En su frente un triángulo enorme echo de luz que desprendía colores, su cabello ondeaba como si tuviera vida propia, había tatuajes blancos sobresaliendo del dorso de sus manos y el cuello, pero lo que lo dejo en otro plano que no era ni el suyo ni el de Yugi fueron sus ojos, sus amatistas cobraron vida y amenazaban con comérselo vivo con esa hermosura. No podía levantarse de su puesto, el shock se lo impedía. Solamente se limitó a verlo y su Aibou a él, estaban tan felices de estar cara a cara pero el Faraón no comprendía nada, quería oír ya mismo una explicación, su corazón solo quería oír una cosa, dos palabras. Lo que siempre le repetía Yugi cada segundo de cada día sin detenerse y él igual.

― ¿Sabes? ― era su voz, no era una alucinación. Era real, lo vio tocar el triángulo en su frente con una extraña tristeza que contrastaba con la felicidad de su sonrisa― Nunca podría haber vivido una vida plena sin ti a mi lado…― sintió que su corazón se detenía y sus pulmones no jalaban más oxígeno a su sistema circulatorio, pero se aterro cuando lo vio tomarse del pecho― Vivimos mucho tiempo compartiendo un solo corazón…― la agonía en sus ojos era tan rara, era dolor y gracia divina era la vida misma saliendo de sus ojos, quiso levantarse y correr hacia él en ese preciso segundo cuando lo vio bajar la mirada al suelo― Una mente…― apenas vio como estaba llorando sintió que se le paralizaba cada neurona― Un espíritu y alma…― Atem no podía resistir mucho más―Volver a estar juntos…solo fueron dos minutos como máximo pero mi mente se conectó con algo muchísimo más superior a la mente colectiva de Prana…pasaron los días y note como mi presencia no era notada por mi abuelo, por mis amigos…los asustaba muchas veces…¿Cuándo llegaste Yugi? Tantas veces lo escuche que me aburrí, solo podía ver luces y un día simplemente…― el menor inspiro profundamente, guardo silencio un momento y prosiguió― Solamente un día note que ya nadie me veía, nadie me oía, no estaba en el plano de los mortales…el Sacerdote Shadi Shin…el me guio por muchos caminos, se sorprendió al ver que uno de los niños benditos para formar a Prana realmente lo había superado…ya nadie recordaba a los Objetos del Milenio, ahora son reliquias sin poder alguno en museos manejados por nuestros amigos: Los Ishtar. Kaiba tenía la intensión de venir hasta acá, pero el Cubo Quantum desapareció junto con muchas cosas, y simplemente cuando el ''Recipiente del Faraón'' desapareció de esa dimensión, también cambio el curso de la historia…― no podía disimular la furia en el temblor de su cuerpo, cada tendón y ligamento se tensó de forma violenta y dolorosa, sus dientes se apretaron tanto que sus encías se volvieron blancas― Yo soy Prana ahora…― sonrió al suelo y miro sus manos. No pudo contenerse más. Se irguió en toda su altura y porte empuño tan fuerte las manos que el blanco del hueso de sus nudillos era visible…no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas, estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí de saber que podía estar con él… ¿Pero el ocasiono que todos los que amara lo olvidaran?

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― pregunto con voz firme aunque rota por dentro. No podía perdonarse lo que acababa de escuchar.

―Te amo Atem: ¿Acaso hay otra razón para estar aquí? ― le sonrió con tanta complicidad. Lo había dicho. Había dicho que lo amaba, bajo los escalones que conectaban a su trono a paso acompasado pero al bajar el ultimo escalón solamente llego hasta Yugi de un par de zancadas a la carrera, no soportaba tenerlo ahí y no tocarlo, solamente había estirado un brazo hacia él y luego se le abalanzo, era la primera vez que se abrazaban de forma física, pudo sentir como sus corazones se conectaban de un violento golpe de energía― ¡Ah! ― El menor se estremeció al contacto, lo afianzo con una fuerza que no recordaba que Yugi poseyera, conecto sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad tomándolo del nacimiento de su cabello, el menor estaba de su altura ahora, no podían dar crédito al enorme placer y la sensación de estar explotando y reconfigurándose con cada roce, no se detenían a respirar, el regente de Egipto succionaba y mordía levemente los suaves labios ajenos, no podía pensar en una ambrosia más malditamente orgásmica que el sabor del interior de la boca de su Aibou, pero ahora era como si un afluente de energía literalmente les diera un corrientazo de electricidad con cada movimiento. Yugi no podía contener las lágrimas y Atem tampoco, ese beso era más la conexión literal de una sola alma en dos cuerpos separados, los fuertes y muy trabajados brazos del de ojos rojos tomaron al menor del cintura y lo elevaron un par de centímetros, logro que el otro solo se colgara de su cuello y lo uniera más a él como si eso fuera una posibilidad, el masaje a los labios del contrario era sobrenatural e intenso, ambos se sintieron vivos de nuevo. Fue como salir de un coma de una forma violenta, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del contrario se volvió uno solo, ambos ojos comenzaron a brillar y vieron lo que había en la mente del contrario, vieron cada neurona de nuevo, cada conexión sináptica, cada pensamiento almacenado, dejaron de existir por un segundo hasta que necesitaron aire. Pero de forma increíble habían pasado diez minutos sin respirar, habían salido del mismísimo tiempo con solo un feroz beso.

―…Y-Yugi…― Atem no podía hablar sin jadear estaba en un estado de in-lucidez y cordura al mismo tiempo, el menor estaba completamente igual, no dejaba de verlo como si estuviera totalmente hipnotizado por una cobra― Y-Yo…― sintió como el de nívea piel pegaba sus frentes y esos ojos ahora más afilados y un poco menos angelicales lo vieron con bastante reprobación, logro que se cohibiera por un instante y mierda se había sentido tan bien.

― ¿Te ibas a disculpar no? ― Yugi solo cambio ese rostro serio para dar paso a una sonrisa hermosa y una carcajada angelical y burlona a la vez― Por eso te amo…te preocupas demasiado…ya leíste y sentiste todo dentro de mi cerebro…no tienes por qué disculparte…― acaricio su nariz con la suya de forma cariñosa el moreno quiso reír muy fuerte, pero ese desliz tendría que quedar para después.

― ¿Tú crees? ― le reto cruzándose fuertemente de brazos, sabía que el menor se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y eso lo hizo sonreír muy altanero y pedante, él hacia exactamente lo mismo todo el tiempo y Yugi también, solo ellos conocían cada fantasía, deseo, miedo, ilusión y cada habito y manía del otro. Aun así el de ojos rojos estaba demasiado serio para su bien― ¿Qué tu familia y amigos te olviden ahora que eres un ser superior a los seres humanos no te duele? Y esa es una pregunta capciosa Aibou…sé que aún no manejas el dolor de la perdida…pero eso de que ahora no tienes edad es fascinante…― le sonrió de nuevo y Yugi solo vio a otro lado sonrojado, vaya que se notaba que era su re-encarnación, ahora con esos rasgos más afilados y esa mirada más seria sin dejar de ser algo aniñada le daban el toque de ser un tierno duende al que le gustaba jugar sádicas travesuras― ¿Escogiste lucir como te hubieras visto con veinte años encima solo para aparentar tener la misma edad que tengo ahora no? ― cerró los ojos y resoplo negando divertido.

―Jeje…― Yugi, se sobo la nuca bastante incómodo y sintiéndose descubierto, Atem solo puso una mano en su cabello y lo alboroto más, era como acariciar un tierno conejito que lo iba morder en cualquier segundo si seguía― Si…― estaba muy sonrojado― Sin edad no puedo decir que soy joven o viejo…tú tampoco cuadras en eso de la edad mou hitori no boku…― Atem reprimió un jadeo al escuchar de nuevo esa referencia hacia su persona― Mil años sin saber quién eras dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio, el par de años que viviste siendo mi _Yami_ creyéndote un adolescente común, luego recuperar tus memorias y saber que tenías más de cinco mil años…más los cuatro años que han transcurrido aquí y que te hicieron envejecer en apariencia desde donde dejaste tú reinado…¿Tiene lógica seguir diciendo que tienes algún tipo de edad? ― se cruzó de brazos y sonrió muy divertido y cómplice haciendo un ademan explicativo con una mano al descruzarla― Ya no somos mortales…además de que…― tomo el varonil rostro entre sus manos y el moreno lo abrazo de nuevo, casi temblando de la alegría, aunque Yugi sabía que cada chispa de cordura en él había explotado de forma desmedida y todo su sistema era una enorme fiesta y celebración― Como hijo del dios Atón, aquí es literal ese título, no envejecerás sino quieres…pero lo hiciste aun así…

―Puedo hacer mi voluntad con el tiempo aquí― comenzó a besar juguetonamente el rostro de Yugi por todos lados, su nariz sus mejillas su frente y el otro solo se reía divertido y apenado ante los mimos del mayor― Esta es la eternidad…podemos…― susurro sobre los níveos y carnosos labios y el otro simplemente completo su frase:

―Gozarla juntos…― acomodo su frente en el hueco del cuello del contrario y aspiro su aroma fuertemente― Siempre imagine que olías a hierba buena y a especias…siempre supe que el calor que debía emanar de tú verdadera piel era delicioso y adictivo― cerro los ojos y el mayor comenzó a hacerle mimos en el cabello y la espalda con los ojos cerrados y un fortísimo sonrojo― Si, duele que ya nadie me recuerde allá, pero puedo volver a existir en sus mentes y hablar con ellos mientras los tenga en transe…no me han olvidado por completo es una cláusula que puse en sus hipocampos apenas aprendí a manejarlo y una parte de sus psiques sabe dónde estoy y lo feliz que soy ahora…solo que no están conscientes de eso hasta que me presente ante ellos…― el corazón de Yugi comenzó a sincronizarse con el del Faraón y ambos sintieron que eran una mente de nuevo― _No debemos estar tristes_ …― ambos pares de ojos brillaban en rojo y purpura respectivamente.

― _Pero aun así es muy fuerte el no ser un ser humano ya más_ …― Atem hablaba por Yugi y este igual― _Me cuesta acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo_ …― sonrió tristemente.

― _Aunque sé que solamente es una ilusión_ …― Yugi no quería romper la unión, el moreno tampoco― _Es difícil ser el regente de un imperio sin el niño que amo a mi lado…_ ― Yugi sonrió ampliamente y se palmeo muy fuerte la frente riendo casi como un demente y queriendo llorar de alegría y también burlarse del mayor.

― _Es enloquecedor que sus brazos no me abracen cuando tengo miedo en las noches y me haga el amor mil veces en un segundo sin permiso alguno_ …― Atem solamente quería morir de vergüenza corto la conexión solo para verlo sorprendido y halagado― ¿Tanto extrañas ser uno cada segundo de cada día? ― la galante sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios mientras le elevaba el mentón al contrario hizo a este sonrojar de forma dolorosa.

― ¿De nuevo con las preguntas capciosas? No sé cómo no me volví completamente loco esos años terminando la preparatoria, simplemente fue perderte una locura incomprensible en si misma… ¿Perder la mitad de tu ser de un segundo para el otro no es lindo sabes Faraón pedante? ― El ceño de Yugi se frunció.

―Siempre espere que ese carácter saliera― lo vio directo a los ojos lleno de deseo y amor un infinito amor, beso su quijada y sus labios de forma tierna y traviesa― Me enorgulleciste tanto en la batalla contra Divá…― Yugi le devolvía el juego de besos al otro, esa mandíbula era tan varonil y deliciosa de memorizar con sus labios― Si no se hubiera puesto con el numerito de venderle su alma a la oscuridad de la Sortija del Milenio juro que me hubiera sentado en las gradas a verte pelear y aplaudir antes que nadie…¡Jajajaja! ― La carcajada del mayor solo contagio al menor quien se lanzó a su cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo riendo.

― ¡Jajaja! N-No iba a decepcionar a mi único y verdadero amor― arqueo una ceja juguetón― Fue mucho más divertido gritarle a Kaiba en la cara que no perdería contra él jamás por habértelo prometido, sí que se puso celoso… ¡Jajajaja! ― ahí estaba el Yugi posesivo que solamente el Faraón conocía. Lo apretó contra el sintiendo los músculos mas torneados bajo esa ropa blanca y ceñida.

― ¿Querías ponerlo celoso deliberadamente, no? ― Yugi casi ronroneo y Atem se sintió totalmente idiotizado con esa faceta atrevida.

―Lo quiero y respeto…pero el muy maldito profano **tú** tumba, toco nuestro rompecabezas e intento acapararte para él…― el brillo de muerte en esos ojos purpuras daba un repelús horrible― Cada pieza del Rompecabezas del Milenio es una parte de tu cuerpo… **TE MANOSEO** y jamás le voy a perdonar a Kaiba ese atrevimiento…tú eres **mío** ― conecto sus labios con mucha violencia, Atem era de su propiedad y él de la suya mordió los labios del regente de Egipto y metió su lengua de golpe, comenzó a enredarla con su compañera de forma intensa y lasciva, escuchar cada gemido del mayor morir dentro de su garganta siempre fue la mayor y más potente pleitesía que podía rendirse a sí mismo, se separó un instante dejando un brillante hilo de saliva conectándolos, solo puso una mano agresivamente al lado de la cabeza del contrario quien se relamía los labios con una ansiedad loca e increíble en los ojos rojos que parecían palpitar― N-No sé cómo mierda no lo mate…o dejar que Divá lo matara para no ensuciarme yo las manos…

― ¡JAJAJAJA! ― Atem se sostuvo el estómago le dolían el esternón― ¡Soy la peor influencia del mundo!

―De la existencia mou hitori no boku…yo era inocente hasta que te conocí literalmente hablando…― se zanjo del tema juguetón, parecía un cachorrito de león jugando a cazar a una presa cuando esta supuesta presa era un león adulto que podía quitárselo de encima de un zarpazo muerto del aburrimiento.

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ― lo atrajo de la nuca y apropósito presiono la entrepierna del otro con su rodilla, aprovecho que el menor abrió la boca y atrapo la cavidad de nuevo, mordió de forma agresiva el labio inferior y se encargó de no dejar rastro alguno de sangre para luego atacar su nuez de Adam a besos desenfrenados― Apenas armaste el rompecabezas todo lo que supe fue que eras mío, de mi propiedad y realmente tú sabes lo mucho que me controlaba para no tomar posesión de tu cuerpo cada vez que te le acercabas a Anzu a Jounochi a Honda, sobre todo cuando Kaiba se te encimaba con su pedantería retándote a duelos…no quería que **nadie** te pusiera un solo dedo encima fuera con una buena o mala intensión…― sonaba realmente agresivo y realmente neurótico con ese tema.

―Lo sé, señor: ''Me da envidia el simple hecho de que el sol caliente tu piel, solo yo tengo el derecho a hacerlo. No Aibou me importa un carajo que en mi cultura el sol sea venerado lo apagaría solamente para que no siguiera cometiendo esa osadía ¿La vida en la tierra? Entra al Rompecabezas del Milenio conmigo y ya''― articulo imitando su voz de forma muy burlesca y Atem sintió que le tiritaba una ceja― ¿Qué dice Atón al respecto? ― le pregunto riendo y usando el fuerte pecho del mayor como almohada con sus brazos cruzados sobre este.

―Mi padre se puede guardar sus opiniones cuando se trata de ti el tema, una vez me dijo que prefería transformarse de una buena vez en una gigante roja y explotar llevándose a todos los planetas consigo a tener que escucharme litigar con él sobre ti… ― Yugi rio tan fuerte que el Faraón recordó que estaban en su Palacio y que no se quedarían solos por mucho tiempo― Aibou…― tomo su rostro entre sus manos ahora bastante serio― Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas…― Yugi solo lo vio con la misma intensidad y ambos se sintieron en trance de nuevo.

―Está bien― le sonrió, se levantó de encima del mayor y este último se irguió de forma muy señorial― Todos aquí se asustarían con mi vestuario…déjame arreglar eso― con un chasquido de sus dedos su ropa comenzó a brillar más y al siguiente segundo tenía el mismo atuendo que Atem encima solamente que era totalmente blanco, el mayor comenzó a boquear impresionado de verlo forrado en oro blanco y ser una especie de reflejo en un estanque de agua echa de fulgor, Yugi abrió los ojos y le sonrió con la misma inocencia de siempre― Listo, resido ahora en las mentes de todos como el Príncipe Segundo y tu consorte, nadie va a objetar nada, ya manipule los recuerdos de todos. Existo desde que ambos nacimos en este plano dimensional― ahora su sonrisa era altanera― Soy un hechicero consumado aquí ahora y parte de tu consejo― el de ojos como la lava se impresiono a puntos de espanto.

―El mismo poder que tenía Divá…― espeto serio y agresivo.

―De hecho es mucho más intrincado que el poder que llego a poseer él…― el de ojos amatista se sobo la nuca avergonzado, no dejaba de ser Yugi por más poder que tuviera― R-Realmente es complicado y…

―Bien vámonos― Atem solamente lo tomo de la mano con cariño sonriendo nervioso. Mierda ahora sabia como lucia él mismo con el vestuario que escogía y realmente quería saber en qué momento y que maldita dimensión Yugi había logrado desarrollar tanta musculatura, no era tan portentosa como la suya pero le haría competencia dentro de poco si seguía. El Faraon no se caracterizaba por su auto-control con nada y este no existía si se trataba de Yugi― ¿Entonces mi consorte? ― gracias a Ra que Yugi solo estaba viendo su espalda aunque sabia que el niño cara de panda estaba sonriendo y aguantando la risa porque sabia que expresión tenia su cara en ese segundo, realmente era digna de inmortalizarla en diamante si era necesario― Amo tu jodida imaginación ¿Lo sabes?

―Lo se…― Yugi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de entre la prisión de sus costillas, su otro yo tomaba su mano tan fuerte que podía sentir como su pulso y ritmo cardiaco estaban por encima de lo que era sano para la salud de alguien con un cuerpo joven, provocar que el estoico Faraón que podría amedrentar el alma de cualquiera con solo verlo de soslayo se pusiera más nervioso que una colegiala con simples gestos o palabras era ser el dominante de la relación emotivamente hablando aunque irrumpir en la mente de Atem cuando aún era Yami y doblegarlo para que lo dejara ser el dominante en la cama no tuvo ningún precio.

― ¡NO PIENSES EN ESO AHORA! ― le reto el moreno azorado e intentando no abalanzarse sobre él para matarlo a golpes o hacer que toda su sangre se consumiera creado semen de todas las veces que lo haría acabar sin dejarlo respirar un solo segundo.

― ¡Ups! Jajajaja… **¡Oye!** ¡¿Y el de los pensamientos morbosos soy yo estúpido?! ― Yugi estaba traumado al sentir como el mayor planeaba matarlo literalmente de un orgasmo, estar conectados siempre los hacia sonrojar de forma horrible ya que el concepto de privacidad literalmente no existía.

―Como sea, hablemos en mi habitación― le sonrió bastante cínico y Yugi sintió como cambiaba de color cual camaleón― Oh y es mucho mejor y más lujosa que la del Rompecabezas del Milenio ciertamente…― le guiño un ojo y Yugi solamente apresuro el paso solamente para que Atem no se aprovechara de un descuido como siempre y lo dejara necesitado de muchos tipos de atenciones antes de si quiera quitarle la ropa― Niño listo…

―Habilidoso…― Yugi frunció el ceño pero si quería parecer intimidante no lo estaba logrando: El moreno solo podía enamorarse más con cada expresión suya, ahora su mou hitori no ore lucia tan varonil y tan delicado al mismo tiempo que lo iba a volver loco de una vez y por todas. Pasaron por varias secciones y pasillos adornados por estatuas de Anubis, varios sirvientes se inclinaron ante ellos sin sorprenderse de la presencia de Muto y Atem solo confirmaba que el otro REALMENTE era en sí mismo el nuevo Prana, pues pasaron a Seth y a Mahad quienes estaban deliberando tranquilamente sobre la escritura de unas maldiciones persas para nuevos trucos de hechicería y solamente se inclinaron al verlos con mucho respeto, ellos dos eran casi literalmente su mano izquierda y la derecha. Sus Sacerdotes más poderosos y capacitados. Los portadores y/o guardianes del Cetro y la Sortija del Milenio, los dos Objetos Milenarios caracterizados por manipular mentes y manejarlas a placer y voluntad. Si sus mentes habían sido invadidas exitosamente y sus Ka's o poderes espirituales habían sido totalmente alterados significaba que Yugi esgrimía un poder inconmensurable y lo noto en el brillo de respeto, admiración y algo de temor en los ojos verde oliva de Seth y en las obsidianas de Mahad. Y amedrentar a alguno de los dos era una cosa virtualmente imposible de conseguir. Apenas llegaron a la habitación del Faraón: Yugi se sorprendió de ver que era muy mimética a la puerta de las memorias selladas que hubo una vez dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio, solo que el cuádruple de grande, era madura bañada en oro y con grabados de dioses egipcios, la figura de Ra estaba tallada en el marco superior en un esplendor casi místico y la puerta parecía tener vida propia con ese enorme ojo esculpido en grueso oro, Atem abrió la puerta recitando por lo bajo una orden mientras la pirámide invertida que colgaba de su cuello brillaba y el portal los dejo pasar. Al ver el interior de la habitación el nipón jadeo impresionado y sin aliento. Debían ser más de sesenta metros cuadrados, más otros treinta a cada lado de los ventanales que daban acceso a balcones selectos, había pilares hermosos y el techo lucia millones de pictogramas, había una fuente de agua clara y tranquila en medio de la habitación y las cortinas de seda roja ondeaban con la fresca brisa qu entraba, Yugi se sonrojo de emoción cuando tres cachorros de león salieron de varios cojines (pues había muchos esparcidos) y fueron corriendo a el encuentro de los dos.

― ¡Son hermosos! ― Yugi estaba acariciando a dos mientras que uno se le había trepado al Faraón y le exigía mimos― Que pachones los tienes Atem― le sonrió al moreno y este vio a otro lado sonrojado cargando al cachorrito que se le encimo y que ronroneaba contra él, los tres tenían collares de oro solo que los dos o mejor dicho LAS dos que tenía Yugi en brazos tenían zafiros incrustados y el cachorrito que acariciaba el moreno tenia rubíes― ¿Ebonee y Bastet? ― les sonrió a las cachorras las cuales se frotaban contra su túnica se vieron muy felices de que las llamara por sus nombres― Veo que Ramsés aún es demasiado bebé, está muy consentido por ti― lo vio malicioso y con dientes afilados.

― ¡Hmp! ― Atem se sonrojo de una forma adorable― Ramsés solo tiene un mes de edad, sus hermanas acaban de cumplir tres…

―Igual lo consientes más a él porque te recuerda a mí― le sonrió dulcemente y apenado a los extremos, la característica más notoria del cachorro que tenía Atem en brazos era que nació con los ojos de un fuerte color morado.

―Sí, y es demasiado adorable para la salud de cualquiera, pero me sobrepuse a la diabetes ocular…solo míralo― le mostro al cachorrito y Yugi casi se derrite, era tan gordito y se veía tan suave, era un gatito mimado y su pelaje era más claro que el de sus hermanas― Es total y completamente tu versión felina…― volvió a abrazar al bebé quien maulló tiernamente y Yugi quiso besar y patear al mismo tiempo al amor de su vida sonriendo de forma forzada― Me abstuve de ponerle Yugi, pero curioso― se llevó dos dedos al mentón de forma pensativa― si responde cuando le llamo: Aibou…¡Au! ¡AJAJAJA! ― al sentir ese zape a la cabeza Atem solo pudo reírse, Yugi estaba muerto de la pena.

― ¡Eres un…!― al sentir como lo besaban con sumo amor y cariño no pudo hacer más que suspirar y acariciar la tersa piel morena con el dorso de su mano.

―También te amo― Yugi no iba soportar escuchar esa frase de nuevo sin terminar en una situación subida de tono― Bien…― el de ojos rojos suspiro y dejo al cachorro en el suelo y con ademan de cabeza los tres cachorros salieron del cuarto persiguiéndose y jugando, la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Atem camino hasta su ENORME cama que estaba cubierta por un velo dorado que estaba recogido solo en una de las esquinas, se sentó de brazos fuertemente cruzados y con una mirada muy fuerte y profunda, tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas y Yugi solo se sentó entre ellas en el suelo, acomodo sus brazos en los muslos contrarios y Atem solo pudo reír malicioso― ¿Cómodo?

―Claro, oh ¿Esperabas que tomara asiento en la cama? ― lo estaba viendo echando el cuello hacia atrás y le sonrió― Sabes que este es mi lugar favorito para sentarme…

―Lo se…― comenzó a acariciar las hebras del cabello del contrario, no dejaban de ondear y emitir un leve brillo, también estaba ese triángulo blanco en la frente de su niño echo de luz― Yugi… ¿Qué sucedió con exactitud? ― sonaba casi como un ruego y lo era, el menor solo suspiro cansado y muy relajado ante los mimos del Faraón.

―Todo empezó al día siguiente luego de la derrota de Divá…― cerro los ojos rememorando todo lo acaecido cuando todavía era un mortal― No podía dormir o centrarme en nada…cada átomo de mi cuerpo vibraba estaba extasiado y a la vez tan molesto y colérico de haberte sentido como parte de mi otra vez que no sabía cómo podía actuar ante los demás tan bien…decir el discurso de los graduandos fue una tortura psicología― se tomó del puente de la nariz con mucho dolor y obstinación― Todo era repentinamente un claroscuro…comenzaba a ver luces y sombras, colores y sentir una empatía súper-natural con cada ser vivo, primero fueron las personas, era sentirme total y completamente des-personalizado, si alguien pasaba a mi lado y estaba triste sentía que perdía mi identidad un momento para luego gritar asustado al recordar quien era, pero se fue haciendo mucho peor…comencé a palpar prácticamente la energía que todos desprendían― miro una de sus manos, la cerro y abrió varias veces y frunció el ceño ligeramente― Todos eran tan distintos, unos se sentían tan alegres, otros querían morirse, muchos sufrían de estrés, otros se lamentaban por idioteces, algunos tenían energía tan asquerosa y repelente que era como si un camión de basura putrefacta me hubiera atropellado, dure una semana haciendo lo imposible por no salir de la tienda dando excusas…la energía de mi abuelo era calmada o bueno más que la de la sociedad japonesa normal, tanta gente frustrada tanta gente intentando ser perfecta, miles de millones de emociones y arquetipos generacionales, mentes tan cerradas pensamientos tan incongruentes e incontinentes― volvió su mano un puño― Pronto logre controlarlo aprendí a repeler todo eso pero…la energía de mi madre comenzó a irritarme, las mujeres eran las peores, sus hormonas y la sinapsis tan acelerada, se encargaban de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo…me di cuenta de que los hombres veían una hoja y pensaban en un árbol…― observo al techo aletargado― Las mujeres veían una hoja y pensaban en un bosque entero…pronto la dicotomía de su auras me mostro quienes eran lo que habían vivido y sufrido…fue horrible al principio estar en la mente de tantos al mismo tiempo pero aprendí a controlarlo demasiado rápido, ahí fue cuando mi propia estela de energía se fue borrando de la mente de la colectividad― Atem escuchaba todo sintiendo cada emoción que gritaban las células del menor, esperaría a que terminara de hablar― Comencé a tener la consistencia se una sombra o del viento, muchos se asustaban cuando les hablaba siendo que teníamos rato hablando era como si olvidaran que estaba ahí con ellos…pronto podía pasarles por enfrente y no me notaban…lo peor fue cuando un día estaba intentando despejarme jugando un duelo amistoso con Jounochi…estábamos como siempre en la sala de estar comiendo unos bocadillos…me levante cinco minutos para ir al baño y escuche a mi madre gritar…― Yugi comenzó a convulsionar los hombros― Me di cuenta de que apuntaba a Jounochi con un jarrón, le gritaba que quien era él y que hacía en su casa y él lucia muy desorientado, tuve que sostener del brazo a mi madre y esta me vio asustada no me reconoció al principio…pero cuando entraron en razón recordaron quien era yo y que yo era quien los relacionaba…no se explicaban que había pasado…todo…todo empeoro desde ese momento― miro directamente a los ojos rojos del Faraón, había tanta tranquilidad en los orbes purpuras y resplandecientes que los ojos los imitaron, pronto Yugi le sonrió sumamente enamorado y el mayor beso sus labios levemente, un roce tierno un consuelo estuvo dándole su comprensión en el trabajo hacia sus labios un momento para luego dejar que Yugi continuara― Y-yo…solo comencé a entenderlo todo…cada firma de energía, de las piedras, el viento, los animales, las personas, la luz, el agua todo era información toda comenzó a codificarse y decodificarse a mi antojo, estudie las bases de la memoria de las celular y los átomos, el sol era una fuente de energía para mí, fue casi como ser una planta, ya no necesitaba comer o beber nada, ya nadie me veía o me recordaba pero podía jugar con mi entorno a mi antojo, nadie se extrañaba si faltaban cosas en el refrigerador, o que hubiera un cuarto donde no habitaba nadie de donde salía música, o se escuchaba la televisión encendida o la computadora…solamente implante en sus mentes que so era normal y así lo aceptaron, ahora que comprendía todo lo que me rodeaba me sentía pleno y feliz porque entendía que ellos eran seres inferiores de cierta forma y entendí que yo no era parte de ese plano, así que solo estaba interactuando con mis seres amados sin hacerlo. Sabía que Divá tenía poderes parecidos, pronto…― se tocó la frente justo donde estaba el triángulo― Esta insignia apareció en mi frente en un momento dado…para mi habían pasado cuatro años y para ellos…solo dos meses…― Atem se paralizo en su sitio― Por eso luzco de veinte años…recordé las palabras de Sera: La hermana menor de Divá, ella me dijo que era parte de la mente colectiva de Prana, Divá también me ofreció ir con él con ese mismo argumento…apenas pensé en ''Prana'' ― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Comencé a calcular mentalmente, mi IQ había superado por diez millones de puntos al de Kaiba, quien fue el último en olvidarme por cierto…je…― rio por lo bajo― Los que conformaron a Prana una vez tenían siete veces más la capacidad mental de un ser humano ordinario…yo supere el centenar y no me detuve…Kaiba había logrado con su Red Cristal Cloud intensificar su ego para pasar a un nuevo escalafón fuera de la mente de la colectividad de las masas…por esto cuando deliberadamente me transporte hasta su Estación Espacial y tenía el Cubo Quantum entre mis dedos intentando buscar una respuesta…él me descubrió, le tomo dos segundos asimilar lo que veía, creí que no me veía pero si lo hizo― vio al frente y se imaginó de cara al CEO― _Yugi_ …mi nombre salió de sus labios casi por accidente, aun me recordaba gracias a que estaba trascendiendo por sí mismo, me sorprendí. Pero yo no sabía quién o qué era yo ahora, cuando volvió a verme parpadeo muchas veces note que me estaba empezando a olvidar…no obstante el Cubo de Divá comenzó a brillar y desapareció a mi tacto…lo desintegre a propósito era una cosa inútil y yo estaba molesto y harto…no era la puerta que buscaba cuando este desapareció también lo hice yo…

―Shadi…― articulo Atem captándolo todo.

―Si― Yugi rio por lo bajo― Ese Cubo conectaba con su alma, lo invoque queriéndolo y no queriéndolo a la vez, sabía que me llevaría algún lado y el solo se presentó ante mi…me extendió la mano y la tome con fuerza estaba TAN enojado…aparecimos en lo que iba a ser el plano dimensional superior de los niños benditos de Prana…ahí fue cuando pude ver al planeta tierra con mi mente, las vidas de todos eran distintas: Los Ishtar nunca fueron los Guarda Tumbas, Pegasus nunca perdió a su esposa, Bakura jamás fue poseído por la Sortija del Milenio, nuestros amigos si se conocían pero nunca llegaron a ser tan unidos porque yo técnicamente nunca existí, me dolió enterarme de que Kaiba jamás tuvo a Kisara en su forma de las tres cartas del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Duelo de Monstruos nunca llego a existir porque la historia se trastoco…con la desaparición de tú encarnación las líneas dimensionales se separaron…este plano está dominado por los dioses― susurro lleno de alegría― Así que esa distorsión no afecto a los espíritus de aquí, ustedes si vivieron todo lo que yo recordaba, Shadi comenzó a instruirme en lo que pudo, él era el que seleccionaba a los niños benditos pero nunca pensó que al volver a resucitar tú en mi cuerpo en esa batalla le cerraríamos las puertas a los demás niños pero que eso solo provocaría que mi alma ascendiera y abriera un abismo completo de luz a un nuevo plano dimensional dentro de un solo cuerpo…luego de salir del tiempo mismo dure unos dos mil años relativamente hablando claro, estudiando a la vida y a la muerte por igual, supere por mucho a Shadi Shin, pero siempre lo veré como mi mentor…me di cuenta de que podía hacer mi voluntad no solo en las mentes, sino en todo lo que fuera energía y materia…― sonrió ampliamente llorando lágrimas de felicidad― Lo primero que hice fue crear de nuevo a Duelo de Monstruos, pero tiene un origen diferente, no obstante logre contactarme con Kisara, su espíritu habita en todas las dimensiones al ser casi tan poderosa como los dioses, la regrese a Kaiba y ella dijo que estaba eternamente agradecida…estuve ayudando a millones de almas casi como un ángel guardián…también comencé a reclutar niños benditos en todas las dimensiones, ahora existen infinitas versiones de planos superiores que llame Neo-Prana…en un momento dado le exprese a Shadi lo horriblemente solo que me sentía que quería verte…― Atem sentía el corazón latir con un intenso frenesí― Nunca saliste de mis pensamientos, es más la sensación de volver a estar juntos en la batalla contra Divá la robe de ese momento de la historia y la implante en mi corazón…pero no era lo mismo…me di cuenta luego de hablar con Shadi que efectivamente no había ninguna ley que me atara ahora que no fuera la voluntad de los dioses…así que vine para acá en ese preciso momento…

―Yugi…― Atem lo obligo a levantarse y lo sentó sobre el besándolo sin dejar de llorar Yugi estaba empapado en lágrimas también, ambos se conectaron de nuevo y el dolor y la alegría dejaron de existir para ser solo dos energías enamoradas una de la otra― ¿Si sentiste tantas cosas…porque yo soy diferente?

―Eso es porque tú me hiciste tuyo a niveles de conciencia demasiado altos mientras era humano…― volvió a besarlo y se separó un momento para afianzar su rostro y verlo conectando sus miradas― Somos una misma persona siempre lo hemos sido…tu corazón es el mío el mío es el tuyo, igual con la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu eres el yo que vivió hace milenios y yo soy el tú que vive fuera del tiempo…somos una estela de fuerza divina que no puede estar separada dos polos opuestos que se atraen…solo que ahora yo soy la parte que destruye…la luz que destruye…y tú eres la luz de la creación…tú me creaste y no se puede crear sin destruir…― el Faraón no podía estar más fuera de su propio razonamiento― Somos…amor…― Yugi sintió como lo estampaban contra el colchón de forma violenta y solo pudo notar como había le había echado litros y litros de gasolina a una llama ardiente. Atem estaba fuera de sí y comenzó a brillar en un fulgor dorado mucho mayor y más profundo que con el cual se presentó en la batalla contra Divá. Yugi había destruido a propósito la barrera que mantenía al Faraón dentro de la colectividad del otro mundo y un triángulo inmenso y dorado apareció en su frente. La misión de Yugi ahí…era llevarse consigo al Faraón…

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


End file.
